Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-n-4+6+4n}$
Rewrite the expression to group the ${n}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-n + 4n} {-4 + 6}$ Combine the ${n}$ terms: $ {3n} {-4 + 6}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {3n} + {2}$ The simplified expression is $3n+2$